


Quote “If love is the fiercest connection” in calligraphy

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #Cinnigraphy [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Calligraphy, Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Revision unrequired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Quote from the 8th chapter of “A Mirror in the Dark” in copperplate script
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: #Cinnigraphy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Quote “If love is the fiercest connection” in calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wormsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormsin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Mirror in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728969) by [wormsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormsin/pseuds/wormsin). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> The “Mirror” serie utterly drained me and then filled me up again to the brim.  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/CinnamaldeideShop/posts/143837637554358) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKJg6exl4VW/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1997989) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1350805329970393089?s=20)  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co).


End file.
